Empezar de nuevoOne-Shot
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Ritsu se tiene que ir de Japón. Dejando a su novia Mio sola ¿Que pasara cuando regrese?


**Empezar de nuevo**

_Hey! Como están? Bueno, de seguro se estarán preguntando / Pero Chariot, que es esto?! / Bueno, yo anduve con unos problemas de salud, entonces la semana pasada no pude subir alguna historia o continuar "El accidente", y como muchos saben, escribir cuando te sentís mal es como ir a la escuela en pleno verano con fiebre y torticolis…además, en este momento se me vienen muchas ideas para One-Shots y estuve haciendo uno toda la semana anterior, lo cual, no pude terminar, PERO ES LARGO! XD  
Además, no creo poder subir una Historia o capitulo cada fin de semana, por que me es casi imposible, créanme. Pero eso no significa que voy a subir un Fics cada año y medio, nonono. Voy a tratar de subir lo más rápido posible, se los prometo :)_

_Espero que me entiendan, y tal vez la próxima semana no pueda subir el 5º capítulo de "El accidente" pero, no voy a dejar esa historia, es la primera y me encariñe XD _

_HA! También visiten mi Facebook: ChariotGraw_

_Aun no escribo nada, pero, cuando les tenga algo que decir se los digo por ahí XD EJ. Aviso de capitulo, historia, etc.  
_

_Bueno…SINMASPREAMBULOSALEER! Amo decir eso XD  
_

En un parque, se encontraba una castaña, de ojos color miel y una diadema amarilla. Su nombre era Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka, la cual, esta chica está enamorada de su mejor amiga…DE SU MEJOR AMIGA?! Si, así es. Y gracias a eso, esta teniendo una batalla mundial en su mente, sobre si decirle o no, que la amaba. 

Ritsu: "HHAAA! Esto es odioso!" / Pensó la castaña con frustración / "Que hago?...Si me confieso y ella no siente lo mismo que yo…tal vez nuestra amistad de años, se ira a la basura…pero y si siente lo mismo y no lo se? HHAAAA!" / Pensó, mientras sacaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, la cual decía:

_Hola Mio-chuuaan! Etto…me preguntaba si podrías venir al parque. Necesito decirte algo muy importante_

Una vez mandado ese mensaje, se dispuso a practicar el dialogo en el que le diría esa "Cosa importante".  
El celular de Ritsu sonó, y era un mensaje de nada más y nada menos, que de Mio:

_Ok, llegare en 15 min._

La castaña, al leer ese mensaje, se puso más nerviosa y a la vez triste| Porque? | Ya lo verán.

Luego de 15 minutos, una pelinegra con ojos grises se encontraba en el parque, la cual, vio que estaba la castaña en una banca. Esa pelinegra se llamaba Mio, Mio Akiyama

Mio: Hola Ritsu

Ritsu: Hola Mio-chuan

Mio: ….. ._.

Ritsu: ….. ._.

Mio: ….. ._.

Ritsu: ….. ._.

Mio: Que era es cosa tan importante?

Ritsu: HA! Eso….etto….

Mio: Sucede algo malo? / Dijo preocupada por como actuaba su amiga

Ritsu: Si…hemm…es….

Mio: Es que?! / A Mio ya se le estaba yendo la paciencia

Ritsu: Es que me voy!

Mio: A dónde? / Dijo un poco preocupada

Ritsu: A Inglaterra / Dijo un poco triste

Mio: ….

Ritsu: ….

Mio: QUE?! PORQUE?! CUANDO?! CUANTO TIEMPO?! / Dijo asustada

Ritsu: Por la universidad, en cuanto nos graduemos, hasta que termine la carrera que quiero seguir

Mio: Ósea que no vamos a ir juntas a la universidad? / Dijo dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Porque, tan solo quedaban 3 semanas de escuela hasta que se gradúen

Ritsu: No…lo siento, Mio / Dijo, abrasando a Mio, quien respondió al abrazo

Ritsu: Te amo / Pensó…ESPERA! Lo pensó o lo dijo?!

Mio: Que? / Susurro, separándose un poco del abrazo para ver a Ritsu

Ritsu: HE?! LO DIJE?!...QUIERO DECIR, QUE LINDO DÍA, NO? MIO-CHU…

La castaña no pudo terminar esa oración, ya que sus labios fueron estampados por unos labios sumamente suaves, lo cual eran de Mio…QUE?!... DE MIO?! HO! DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS DIOS! ACASO ES VERDAD?!

Mio: Yo también te amo / Dijo un poco sonrojada

Ritsu atónita, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Mio

Mio: N-No p-pué-do respirar

Ritsu: Perdón, perdón, pero este es el día más feliz de mi vida / Dijo muy feliz volviendo a besarla

Y así iban pasando los días, Mio y Ritsu eran pareja, y hasta se lo contaron a la banda HTT. Eran muy felices, hasta que llego el día de la graduación y la pasaron bien, hasta que llego el día siguiente… HO EL DÍA SIGUIENTE!...el día en que Ritsu se va…NO!

***En el aeropuerto***

Mugi: Enserio te tienes que ir, Ricchan? / Dijo triste

Ritsu: Si, pero prometo que en cuanto termine la universidad, volveré

Yui: Y cuantos años son?

Ritsu: Cuatro años…

Mugi: Cuatro años?!, Que vas a estudiar?

Ritsu: Enfermería, quiero ser doctor

Azusa: Eso me parece muy maduro de su parte, sempai

Ritsu: Gracias, pero recuerden que yo también tengo vacaciones. Así que cuando pueda, voy a venir a visitarlas jaja

**-Llamando al vuelo 127 con destino a Inglaterra, repito, llamando al vuelo 127 con destino a Inglaterra-**

Ritsu: Bueno, creo que es la despedida/ Dijo, mientras abrazaba a cada una de las integrantes de HTT

Mio: Te voy a extrañar mucho / Dijo dejando salir un mar de lagrimas

Ritsu: Te prometo que cuando pueda, vendré a visitarte

Una ves dicho eso, Mio beso tiernamente a Ritsu, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

Ritsu: Tengo que irme…Te amo

Mio: Yo también Te amo

Luego, Ritsu se dirigió a entrada del avión y antes de entrar, dirigió la última mirada a Mio…

Y así fueron pasando los meses. Ritsu llamaba por teléfono a Mio seguido, y Mio a Ritsu, pero también, no nos olvidemos de las demás. Ritsu también llamaba a Yui, Mugi y Azusa.

Hasta que por fin llegaron las vacaciones, y Ritsu les aviso a HTT, que en una semana se encontraría allá

***Una semana después***

Ritsu se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Japón, para después tomar un taxi hasta su casa, para visitar a la familia. Una vez llego, se encontró con su madre, su padre y Shatoshi. Les conto como era el lugar, donde estudiaba, como iban sus estudios, etc.

Hasta que decidió salir a caminar, para tomar un poco de aire. Ritsu se dirigió al parque, donde se le confeso a Mio. Al llegar, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Se sentó en una banca, y empezó a contemplar el paisaje…hasta que…vio a una Yui de la mano con una pequeña Azusa, paseando por ahí.

Las observo, hasta que Yui le dio un beso tierno en los labios de Azusa….ESPERA!...YUI BESO A AZUSA?!...

Ritsu: COMO PASO ESO?! / Pensó…bueno, algo así….grito

Toda la gente que estaba en el parque, miro interrogativamente a la castaña, entre toda esa gente, la miro Yui y Azusa. Yui, al darse cuenta que era Ritsu, se soltó bruscamente de la pequeña mano de Azusa, y se dirigió corriendo a Ritsu

Yui: Ricchan! / Dijo corriendo con los brazos alzados, para luego abrazar a Ritsu

Ritsu: Yui / susurro, poniendo cara de que eso va a doler, lo cual era cierto

Yui: Ricchan, porque no me avisaste que regresaste?! / Dijo muy feliz

Ritsu: Y-Yui, n-no puedo re-respirar / Dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo

Azusa: Yui, tranquilízate. Que sorpresa verla, Ritsu-sempai!

Ritsu: A mi también me sorprende verlas…oye, Azusa, estas más alta / Dijo, levantándose de la banca

Azusa: No diga tonterías, sempai…/ Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Ritsu: Pero es la verdad jaja

Yui: Y yo Ricchan?! / Dijo entusiasmada

Ritsu: Tú al parecer, sigues siendo la misma cabeza hueca e inmadura de antes

Yui: Oe! Ricchan! / Dijo, sacando puchero

Azusa: Ya, ya Yui, tranquila, estas más madura / Dijo, tratando de consolar a Yui

Ritsu: Wow ¿tanto tiempo paso, que no le pones el "sempai" a Yui?

Sawako: No, solo paso un año…por cierto, hola Ricchan…

….

Ritsu y Yui: Sawa-chan! Desde cuando esta acá?! / Dijeron, una abrazada de la otra, por el susto

Sawako: Estoy acá, porque Mugi y yo estamos paseando, y justo ahora fue a comprar agua. Ella no soporta tanto calor jeje

Todas: Jajajaja

Mugi: Hola, chicas. Ho! Hola Ricchan! Que sorpresa verte! / Dijo, con una enorme sonrisa

Ritsu: Hola, Mugi!

Mugi: Y Mio-chan?

Ritsu: Todavía no le avise que estoy acá jeje / Dijo, rascándose la nuca

Yui: Porque?

Ritsu: Porque quer... / Pero fue interrumpida

Mio: Ritsu!?

Ritsu: Mio?

Mio: Ritsu! / Dijo, corriendo hacia donde esta Ritsu, mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas de felicidad

Ritsu: Mio! / Dijo, abrazando con fuerza a Mio

Mio: Te extrañe mucho! / Dijo, llorando en su hombro

Ritsu: Yo también te extrañe mucho. Pero ya estoy acá / Dijo levantando la cabeza de Mio, para mirarla a los ojos. Seco sus lágrimas y la beso.

Un beso apasionado. Mio paso sus manos al cuello de Ritsu para profundizar ese beso que estuvo esperando durante un año. Ritsu paso sus brazos a la cintura de Mio, para acercarla mas a ella. Mio lamio el labio inferior de Ritsu. Y ella abrió un poco la boca, para dejar pasar la lengua de Mio. Lo cual profundizo MAS aquel beso.

Yui: ha, que lindo beso…con lengua y todo / Dijo, encantada

A Mugi le brillaban los ojos, por la escena enfrente suyo. Tras el comentario, Mio se puso roja, y se separó de aquel profundo beso

Azusa: YUI! / Dijo, enojada

Yui: Jeje, perdón / Dijo, ahora si, un poco avergonzada

Mugi: Oe, chicas, quieren ir a caminar?

Todas: Si!

De ahí, se fueron a caminar, cada una de la mano de su pareja, y ablando de lo que les paso a cada una en un año

Ritsu: Ha! Por cierto, Yuiazu, como paso lo suyo? / Dijo, un poco burlona

Azusa: Sempai! No se burle!

Mugi: Mitsu / Susurro, con estrellitas en los ojos

Yui: Cuando te fuiste, invite a Azu-nya a mi casa, y bueno, de ahí pasamos mas tiempo juntas, ya que Azu-nya seguía en la preparatoria, y bueno…un día me confesé…y, y ,y ya tu sabes / Dijo, con un hilo de voz

Ritsu: Emm…okey… / Dijo, porque no entendió nada del relato de Yui

Yui: Azu-nya! Quiero ir al parque de diversiones! / Dijo, zamarreando a su pequeña novia

Azusa: Pero, Yui, hace calor

Yui: Entonces le pediré a Ricchan / Dijo, un poco enojada / Ricchan vayamos al parque de diversiones / Dijo, ahora zamarreando a Ritsu

Ritsu: Okey,Okey! Vayamos! / Dijo, con el puño hacia arriba

Yui: No ves Azu-nya? Tienes que aprender de Ricchan

Al escuchar eso, a todas les apareció la típica gotita en la cabeza. Bueno, la cosa, empezaron a caminar al parque de diversiones, que no estaba tan lejos. Al llegar cada pareja se fue a una atracción diferente.

Yui y Azusa se fueron a la montaña rusa (Elección de Yui)

Mugi y Sawako se fueron a la rueda de la fortuna

Mio y Ritsu se fueron a la casa del terror (Elección de Ritsu)

Mio estaba aferrada a el brazo de Ritsu, mientras que la castaña caminaba como que si estuviera paseando. Hasta que un fantasma salto del lado izquierdo, donde estaba Mio, y salto encima de Ritsu, quedando la pelinegra encima de la castaña

Ritsu: Jaja oe, Mio, tranquila / Dijo, mientras que la pelinegra la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas aun en el piso

Mio:/ Alzo la vista y tenia los ojos llorosos

Ritsu: "Moe Moe Kyun!" Ya Mio, estoy contigo / Decía, con la sonrisa que le parecía hermosa a la pelinegra / No te va a pasar nada

Mio: Lo juras? / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

Ritsu: Lo juro / Dijo, acercando su rostro al de la pelinegra para plantearle un tierno beso, pero fue interrumpido por un celular, lo cual era de la castaña.  
Se separaron por el susto, se levantaron y la castaña atendió la llamada.

Mio: Quien era?

Ritsu: Mugi. Dice que nos juntemos en el centro del parque para irnos, en veinte minutos

Mio: Okey…pero ya quiero salir de este lugar / Dijo, jalando de la manga de la camiseta de Ritsu

Ritsu: Ok, pero antes / Dijo, agarrando de la muñeca a la pelinegra, atrayéndola hacia ella y plantándole un beso apasionado

Fueron a un par de jugos más y se dirigieron donde dijo Mugi. Al llegar solo faltaban Yui y Azusa, esperaron y a los cinco minutos, se acercaba una pequeña pelinegra tomada de la mano con una castaña que tenía los labios hinchados y con una sonrisa boba. 

Cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva casa, y etc. Iban pasando los días, se juntaban seguido, paseaban, hacían algo sorprendente llamado Música, etc. Hasta que se cumplió un mes, y Ritsu tenía que volver a Inglaterra…  
En el aeropuerto cada quien se despidió de la castaña, Ritsu llego bien a Inglaterra, etc. Paso lo mismo que paso el primer día en que se fue y el primer día en que llego a Inglaterra. Pasaron los meses, a las chicas de HTT les iban bien en la universidad, a Azusa que era su primer año, también le fue bien, y a Ritsu todo iba de acuerdo a lo que planeo.

En las vacaciones volvió como lo prometió…pero Mio no era la misma que siempre. Estaba más apagada de lo normal, lo cual preocupo a la castaña

Ritsu: Oe, Mio, te sucede algo?

Mio: N-No, porque?

Ritsu: No, por nada, solo es que estas más apagada

Mio: A que te refieres con eso? / Pregunto, con el ceño fruncido

Ritsu: Nada! / Dijo, un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Mio

Un día, se encontraba toda la banda de HTT en la casa de Mio, platicando sobre cosas que les vinieran a la cabeza, hasta que el timbre sonó, y Mio pospuesto fue a abrir la puerta. Todas las chicas que estaban en la sala de estar, podían ver quien era en la puerta, por el hecho de que esa habitación daba a la salida. Pero, cuando Mio abrió la perta, una chica de pelo verde olivo, con ojos cafés y de pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda salto hacia Mio, dándole un fugaz pero largo beso. Las demás chicas que estaban en la sala de estar, se sorprendieron demasiado. Pero, tal castaña miraba esa escena, intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta, donde estaba Mio

Ritsu: Quien es ella? / Dijo, señalando a la chica de ojos cafés, pero lo decía sin expresión laguna

Mio: Ell-Ella e-es / Dijo, nerviosa

¿?: Soy Shiramato Darijiro, la novia de Mio / Dijo, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Mio, la cual, Mio lo rompió

Ritsu: Por eso estabas tan rara desde que regrese

Mio: Ritsu, esto no es lo que- / Fue interrumpida

Shiramoto: Pero, quien eres tú? / Dijo, con los ojos de sospecha

Ritsu: Alguien que no te interesa saber / Dijo, saliendo de la casa de la pelinegra

Mio: Ritsu! Ritsu, espera! / Dijo, intentando ir por ella, lo cual no pudo porque Shiramoto se lo impidió

Shiramoto: Tranquila, yo iré por ella

Luego de decir eso, la peliverde fue corriendo a donde estaba la castaña, y la tacleo. Mio no se esperaba nada de eso, entonces fue para separarlas. Pero fue tarde, ya que Shiramoto ya estaba golpeando a Ritsu, a la cual, le sangraba el labio inferior. Mio, al poder sacar a la peliverde de encima de Ritsu, la misma de paro, y dijo cuatro palabras tajantes para la pelinegra

Ritsu: Mio, esto se acabó! / Dijo, con todo el enojo posible, para luego retirarse

***5 años después* **

Una castaña de 24 años caminaba rumbo al hospital, su trabajo. Esa castaña se llama Ritsu Tainaka. Ritsu vive en Londres-Inglaterra.  
El lugar era muy pacifico. Era invierno, así que no había casi nadie en las calles, el cielo estaba nublado como siempre y etc.

Eran las 10 PM. Cuando Ritsu salió del trabajo, gracias a que tuvo que quedarse tiempo extra. Al llegar a su apartamento, cocino algo, y luego se fue a bañar. Cuando se acostó a dormir, eran las 11 PM. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse, su celular sonó. Ritsu ni se fijó quien era y contesto

Ritsu: Hola?

¿?: Ricchan?

Ritsu: Yui?! / Dijo, despertando completamente

Yui: Ricchan! / Dijo, feliz

Ritsu: Yui! Cuanto tiempo! / Dijo, animada

Yui: Si! Mucho tiempo

Ritsu: Dime Yui, a que se debe esta llamada a las 11:30 de la noche?

Yui: Wow, allá ya es de noche? Acá son las 11:30 de la mañana…Bueno, la cosa, es que te quería invitar a mi boda…

Ritsu: …

Yui: Ricchan?

Ritsu: ¡¿Tu boda?! / Dijo, sorprendida / Quien es el afortunado? / dijo, pícaramente

Yui: A poco no lo sabes? Con Azu-nya!

Ritsu: Ya lo veía venir! Jaja! / Dijo, victoriosa

Yui: Y? vas a venir? / Dijo, con esperanzas de que diga que si

Ritsu: Claro! Como perderme el día más importante de mi doble inmaduro?!

Yui: Yey!

Ritsu: Dime, cuando y donde es?

Yui: Es en una semana y nos encontraremos con las chicas de HTT en mi casa para ir directo a la iglesia

Ritsu: Genial! No dudes que no valla, porque arrasare con la fiesta!

Yui: Si! Mi Ricchan infantil volvió!

Ritsu: Oe! Jajaja estaré allí pasado mañana

Yui: Pero la boda es en una semana / Dijo, inocente

Ritsu: Ya sé, pero quiero volver a ver Japón jeje

Yui: Y nos encontraremos todas?! / Dijo, emocionada

Ritsu: Claro, pero dime una cosa, allá hace calor?

Yui: Es verano

Ritsu: HAA! Odio el calor!

Yui: Dímelo a mi, que hace 31ºc!

Ritsu: Ha! Que odioso!...Okey, te veo allá en dos días

Yui: Genial! Hasta entonces

Ritsu: Chau

Yui: Sayonara!

*2 días después*

Ritsu se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Japón, hacía un calor insoportable, por lo cual, tuvo que sacarse la campera que tenía, quedando con una camiseta de manga corta

Yui: Ricchan! / Dijo, corriendo a Ritsu para abrazarla

Ritsu: Yui?! / Apenas pudo decir, porque se encontraba en el piso, con Yui encima

Azusa: Yui! Compórtate! / Dijo, enojada

Yui: Si… / Dijo, levantándose

Ritsu: Yui, cuanto tiempo! / Dijo, abrazándola infantilmente, lo cual, Yui le siguió el juego / Tu también Azusa, cuanto tiempo! / Dijo, también abrazándola

Azusa: Sempai, compórtese

Ritsu: Que sempai ni que sempai, yo soy Ritsu!

Azusa: Emm…suéltame Ri-Ritsu

Ritsu: Así me gusta! Por cierto, estas más alta / Dijo, observándola

Azusa: Dígaselo a usted / Dijo, observando que la mas petisa del todo el grupo, ahora al parecer es la más alta

Yui: Y yo Ricchan? / Dijo, infantilmente

Ritsu: Si Yui, tú también creciste jeje

Yui: Escuchaste Azu-nya? Yo también crecí :D

Ritsu: Pero de actitud no cambiaste nada jaja

Yui: Hey! / Dijo, con un puchero

Azusa: Vamos?

Yui y Ritsu: Si!

Yui: Por cierto, Ricchan, vas al gimnasio? / Pregunto, mirando el brazo de Ritsu

Ritsu: A veces… / Dijo, sonrojada

Yui: Entonces yo también iré! / Dijo, con envidia

Azusa: Como digas Yui…como digas… / Dijo, sabiendo de que no lo aria

Las tres chicas tomaron un taxi para ir a la casa de Yui, al llegar, en la sala de estar se encontraban Mio, Mugi y Ui…

Mugi: Ricchan! / Dijo, abrazándola

Ritsu: Mugi! Cuanto tiempo!

Mugi: Has cambiado mucho / Dijo, observando que la castaña estaba más alta, con el fleco en los ojos y que parecía más madura

Ritsu: Gracias Mugi, tú también has cambiado mucho

Luego de saludar a Mugi, saludo a Ui…pero, no sabía si saludar a Mio o solo ignorarla, así que se acercó a la pelinegra y se sentó a su lado…

Ritsu: Hola Mio / Dijo, seria

Mio al escuchar que Ritsu le hablaba después de traicionarla, salto desde donde estaba para abrazar a la castaña

Mio: Ritsu, perdón…perdón Ritsu / Dijo, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas / No sé porque te engañe, pero lo que si se, es que quiero que vuelvas conmigo…no puedo aguantar toda esta culpa, yo te necesito Ritsu, yo necesito esos abrazos que me das, esos besos, los susurros que dicen que me aman…yo te necesito a mi lado…

Ritsu:/ Quedo atónita por el comentario de Mio, pero igual va a ser lo correcto / Mio…yo…te perdono, pero lo de volver contigo no. Es hora de que salga con alguien más sin culpa ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente que te engañen cuando tú no estás? No…además, será lo mejor para las dos / Dijo, brindándole una cálida sonrisa

Mio: Entiendo… / Dijo, secándose las lagrimas

***1 semana después* **

Ya era la boda de Yui y Azusa, todo salió perfecto, Ritsu, aunque parezca mentira, canto una canción, y todas quedaron sorprendidas…

(Jason Mraz-Everything is sound)

When there is love, I can't wait to talk about it  
When things get rough, I like to walk with you  
Or when it's night, I like to be the light that's missing  
And remind you every minute of the future isn't written not yet

When there is love, or when the heart feels heavy  
We can lighten it up, if you've had enough  
Well you can empty your glass and we can fill it back up  
You know it's up to us to make it all up  
So what you making up? I can make it up back  
that you could be loved no matter what  
And know the only time is right now, is right where you are  
You don't need a vacation when there's nothing to escape from

Singing  
La la la la  
Let's all sing  
La la la la  
laying down  
Everything is sound

Mio al darse cuenta de lo que cantaba Ritsu, le pareció algo familiar…

Let's sing to be happy, to feel things, to communicate, be heard  
We sing out to protest, and to project, and to harmonize with birds  
Whether it's your birthday, or your dying day  
It's a celebration to rejoice to use your voice, and give wings to any old choice  
Whatever you're choosing right now, is right where you are  
You don't need a vacation when there's nothing to escape from

set your vibration and ondulation to the highest it can go  
and trust me, hear me  
If it makes you wanna sing  
Just sing it

La la la la  
Let's all sing  
La la la la  
Laying down.  
Everything is sound  
La la la la  
Let's all sing  
Hallelujah

Las demás chicas de HTT también se sorprendieron de como cantaba Ritsu

Well it's a song that I'd forgotten often  
It doesn't make me wrong  
Cause we all need the darkness, to see the light  
in our own eyes, come on, and sing it

La la la la  
Let's all sing  
La la la la  
Laying Down  
Everything is sound  
La la la la  
Let's all sing  
Hallelujah  
We're connected now  
La la la la  
Let's all sing  
Hallelujah  
Everything is sound  
La la la  
Let's all sing  
Hallelujah  
We're connected now

Mio, al dares cuenta de que Ritsu bajaba del escenario, se acercó a ella, y se puso en frente

Ritsu: Que pasa Mi-? / Pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque Mio la cayo con un beso apasionado

Mio: Ritsu…con esa canción, me hiciste darme cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin vos…yo te amo / Dijo, con determinación / déjame Empezar de Nuevo…por favor…/ Suplicaba, mientras los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

Ritsu: Mio…yo aún te amo…pero, dime…por qué me mentiste?

Mio: La verdad no se…no se por qué hice eso…la verdad, perdón Ritsu…no hay nadie a quien más ame que a ti / Dijo, apoyando su frente con la de Ritsu

Ritsu: Empecemos de nuevo / Dijo, con una sonrisa antes de volver a besar a Mio…

**FIN…**

_Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo? Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que les allá gustado._

_Este, como sabrán, es mi primer One-Shot y necesito su verdadera opinión. También, que les pareció, ósea,…NECESITO LA MERA VERDAD! _

_2º También: A esta historia le voy a hacer una secuela y bueno…eso…XD _

_Nos vemos pronto! _

Hasta la próxima

Chariot Graw ¬


End file.
